1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dryer for an inkjet image forming apparatus configured to dry a print medium on which image formation is completed by an inkjet image forming apparatus, and an imaging forming system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is configured to form an image on a print medium, and includes an inkjet image forming apparatus that is configured to form an image by directly spraying a liquid type ink on a print medium.
Since the inkjet image forming apparatus is configured to form an image by directly spraying a liquid type ink on a print medium, when a piece of paper is used as a print medium, it may be needed a process in which the print medium is wet by the ink and then dried during a process of forming an image by using the ink.
In the case of a print medium forming of a piece of paper, since it requires a period of time to dry an ink, it may be difficult to form an image quickly and the print medium may be partially deformed during the print medium is wet and then dried. Therefore, there may be a difficulty of a post-processing by a post-processor.